Let Me Kiss You Today
by kikurocchi
Summary: Dua puluh ciuman dalam sehari sepertinya tak cukup untuk seorang Kise Ryouta./"Hari ini aku belum mencium Kurokocchi."/"Kise-kun, jangan menciumku hari ini."/ One-shoot / KiKuro/ Happy KiKuro Days. Thanks for reading.


**Let Me Kiss You Today**

**.**

**Sums** : Dua puluh ciuman dalam sehari sepertinya tak cukup untuk seorang Kise Ryouta./"Hari ini aku belum mencium Kurokocchi."/"Kise-_kun_, jangan menciumku hari ini."/

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Happy KiKuro Days, Everyday is KiKuro days ^-^**

.

.

Kise Ryouta mengacak rambut emasnya frustasi. Air mata terus mengalir melewati kedua belah pipinya yang memerah. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu sesenggukan tak jelas di _bench_, mengabaikan teriakan para _senpai_-nya.

"Oi, Kise! Berhenti menangis dan ikut latihan!" teriak sosok kapten _team_ SMA Kaijou, Kasamatsu Yukio.

Kise menengadahkan wajahnya yang basah, menatap _senpai_ yang satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari dirinya dengan tatapan kesal dan merajuk.

"Aku tak mau! _Senpai _tak lihat aku sedang galau dan kehilangan separuh jiwa?"

Kise mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"_BAKA_! Aku tak peduli kau kehilangan separuh jiwa atau separuh anu, yang penting lekas bangkit dan ikut latihan. Kau tak mau balas dendam ke Seirin?"

Kise bangkit dari posisinya dengan ogah-ogahan. Sungguh, malas sekali yang menjadi gairah hidup Kise selama ini mendadak tak bisa menenangkan suasana hatinya yang sedang kacau.

Pemuda bermanik emas madu itu mengambil posisi asal-asalan. Pandangan matanya redup.

"_Senpaiii~_, aku sedang malas latihan."

PLAK PLOK DUAK PLAK DORRR TRANGG PLAKK

Sial, Kasamatsu-_senpai_ menghajarnya (lagi).

**.**

**.**

"Hari ini aku belum mencium Kurokocchi."

Pemuda berambut biru langit yang berjalan di samping Kise mengangkat wajahnya. _Vanilla milkshake_ di genggamannya sedikit goyah saat menatap ekspresi muram pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kemarin aku juga belum mencium Kurokocchi."

Kuroko Tetsuya tak berkomentar apapun. Ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Kemarinnya lagi juga belum."

Kini Kuroko asyik menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ di genggamannya dengan tenang, membiarkan Kise terus berkicau.

"Kurokochiiiiii!"

Ini dia. Kise mulai merajuk. Kuroko mengambil nafas panjang. _Vanilla milkshake_ di tangannya sudah habis. Mau tak mau, ia harus meladeni perkataan Kise.

"Kurokocchi tidak mencintaiku lagi ya? Kurokocchi berselingkuh? Kurokocchi menjalin hubungan dengan Ahominecchi diam-diam? Kurokocchi mulai berpindah halauan menyukai gadis? Kurokoc—"

"Itu semua tidak benar, Kise-kun."

"Kalau tidak benar, kenapa Kurokocchi selalu menghindar saat ingin kucium?"

Kuroko lega suasana jalan malam yang lengang membuat mereka berdua tak menjadi pusat perhatian. Lampu berbentuk bulat di sepanjang jalan masih menyala. Cahayanya yang kuning keemasan menyinari helaian pirang Kise Ryouta yang berdiri menghadap tubuhnya. Kombinasi cahaya dan warna yang menyilaukan manik mata Kuroko.

"Kemarin saat kita berbelanja di toko, Kurokocchi menolak ciumanku."

**.**

**.**

"Kurokocchi, jaket ini sangat cocok untukmu!" Kise mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah jaket berwarna abu-abu dengan aksesoris bulu di bagian leher.

Kuroko yang sedang asyik melihat _sweater_ menoleh ke arah Kise yang terlihat sangat gembira.

Kuroko tetap berada pada posisinya saat sosok bertubuh besar itu mendekat ke arahnya. Senyum lebar terpampang di wajah tampan Kise.

"Kurokocchi harus mencobanya. Ayo!"

Kise menarik pergelangan tangan kekasihnya, dan membimbingnya ke ruang ganti. Kise menutup pintu ruang ganti dengan hati-hati saat mereka berdua telah berada di dalam.

"Kenapa Kise-_kun_ ikut masuk?"

Semburat merah tampak menghiasi kedua pipi Kise saat Kuroko menatapnya dengan rasa heran. Selanjutnya, Kise mulai menghapus jarak di antara mereka, menekan tubuh Kuroko di dinding. Mengurung pemuda betubuh mungil itu dalam penjara kedua lengan kekarnya.

Kuroko dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kise yang hangat menggelitik lehernya.

"Hentikan, Kise-_kun_. Kita sedang di toko."

"Mhhhh, aku tak peduli. Di manapun asal bersama Kurokocchi aku tak akan bisa menahan keinginan untuk tidak menciummu."

Kise mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko yang juga memerah. Sepasang mata milik Kise terpejam rapat.

Plokkk!

"A-Awww! Kurokocchi _hidoi-ssu_!"

Kise mengumpat saat Kuroko menyodorkan jaket bulu itu ke bibirnya. Aksesoris bulu itu memang lembut, tapi masih kalah lembut dengan bibir Kurokocchi, Kise mengutuk dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

"Waktu itu ada kamera _CCTV_, Kise-_kun_."

Kise mendengus sebal mendengar penjelasan Kuroko. Namun, ia tak berkomentar apapun.

"Kise-_kun_ selalu menciumku berlebihan."

Kali ini satu alis Kise terangkat heran. Mencium berlebihan? Apanya yang berlebihan?

"Dua puluh ciuman sehari terlalu banyak untukku, Kise-_kun_."

Kise tersentak. Pernyataan polos yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya membuat angannya melayang menuju hari-hari pertama dimana mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Kise selalu mencium Kuroko setiap hari. Setiap ada kesempatan. Setiap pemuda minim ekspresi itu tertidur. Kise pernah berusaha mencium Kuroko saat berada di dalam kereta menuju perjalanan ke lain distrik untuk menonton pertandingan Rakuzan _versus _Yosen. Kise mencium Kuroko setiap perjalanan pulang sekolah, dimana pemuda berambut pirang tersebut selalu menjemputnya. Semua Kise lakukan untuk Kuroko.

"Kise-_kun_ menderita penyakit _kiss-addict_."

Kise nyaris terjungkal dari posisinya mendengar perkataan Kuroko. _Kiss-addict_? Penyakit macam apa itu? Kuroko pasti mengarang asal-asalan.

"Kise-_kun_ perlu berobat."

"H-Hahahaha, Kurokocchi jangan menakut-nakutiku dong. Aku mencium Kurokocchi karena cuma Kurokocchi yang kusuka. Aku tak pernah mencium orang lain selain Kurokocchi."

Mereka masih bertahan dalam posisi saling berhadapan. Entah untuk berapa lama. Kise tak akan beranjak dari posisinya sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kuroko sendiri terlihat memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan Kise yang entah kenapa semakin menajam. Membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang,

"Kise-_kun_ menciumku di sekolah, di jalan, di toko, di taman, di lapangan, di tempat karaoke, di bioskop, di mana-mana."

"Itu karena aku mencintai Kurokocchi!"

"Lalu setiap aku bermain di kamar Kise-_kun_, kau selalu menciumku dengan brutal."

Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan salah tingkah.

"Itu karena aku tak tahan melihat bibir Kurokocchi yang lembut dan manis."

"Kise-_kun _tak pernah memahamiku."

"E-Eh? Apa maksud Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko membuang muka. Kise tak menyangka kebiasaannya mencium Kuroko akan menimbulkan masalah seperti ini. Kise tahu semua ini salahnya. Seharusnya ia lebih mendengarkan perkataan Kuroko daripada mengikuti naluri lelaki.

"Kise-_kun_, aku ingin..," Kuroko menggantung kalimatnya.

Kise mencengkeram kedua bahu Kuroko erat.

"Jangan katakan!"

Kedua manik mata Kuroko membulat.

**.**

**.**

"Apapun yang terjadi kita tidak boleh putus-_ssu_! Susah payah aku meraih hati Kurokocchi. Sekali aku mendapatkannya, aku tak akan pernah melepasnya. Sampai kapanpun."

Di pinggir sungai yang dipenuhi bunga krisan biru dan kuning, Kuroko menerima pernyataan cinta Kise Ryouta.

"Aku adalah lelaki paling beruntung di dunia ini-_ssu_!"

Kise tersenyum lebar. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut semilir angin senja.

"Aku juga bahagia, Kise-_kun_."

"Janji ya, kita tak boleh putus. Kalau putus, salah satu dari kita harus menerima hukuman."

**.**

**.**

"Jangan katakan kalau Kurokocchi ingin putus denganku! Jangan katakan!"

Cengkraman di kedua bahunya semakin kuat. Kuroko bisa melihat cairan bening di kedua sudut mata Kise. Kuroko tahu, pemuda di depannya ini selalu berpura-pura menangis, mengeluarkan airmata buaya untuk mendramatisir keadaan. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Kuroko tak melihat kepura-puraan di mata Kise.

"Kise-_kun_, aku belum selesai bicara. Aku ingin... Aku ingin menciummu!"

Cup!

Kedua bola mata Kise membulat merasakan sapuan lembut di bibirnya. Bibir Kuroko. Bibir beraroma vanilla milkshake. Bibir lembut yang beberapa hari terakhir ini tak sempat ia rasakan.

Kuroko menyudahi ciuman singkat itu dengan wajah memerah.

"Sesekali aku ingin mencium Kise-_kun_ lebih dulu. Jadi biarkan hari ini aku mencium Kise-_kun_."

"K-Kurokocchi.."

"Mulai sekarang kita harus adil, Kise-_kun_."

Kise menatap pemuda biru di hadapannya dengan gemas. Pemuda bertinggi 189cm itu tertawa. Tertawa melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang 100 kali lebih imut dari biasanya.

"Kurokocchi _kawaii-ssu_!"

Kuroko berusaha menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Dengan segera ia membalikkan badan dan melangkah. Meninggalkan Kise di belakang.

"Ahh Kurokocchi jangan ngambek!"

"Aku benci Kise-_kun_!"

Kali ini, giliran Kuroko yang merajuk. Ah, sebuah hubungan yang manis. Semanis madu dan gula.

**.Finis.**


End file.
